Trident of the Sealords
The Trident of the Sealords is the common name for the Mace of the Three Immortal Weapons. History Early History The mace of the Three Immortal Weapons, which later be known as the Trident of the Sealords, was crafted by the Super-Ancient Beings long ago at a currently unknown point in Earth's history, to be included in their fourth trial, the Trial of the Cities. When the Super-Ancients realised that even after they were gone from the Earth (by extinction, or otherwise departing the planet), there may yet be intelligent life, and so devised a series of trials for such a race to undertake to confirm they were worthy enough to survive the Omega Event. The fourth of these trials came to be known as the Trial of the Cities. The Ancients chose three of their cities and left a mysterious blue gem deep with each city's vault which would need to be collected and added to the Three Immortal Weapons in order to "empower" them. The Mace's gem was secured within the vault at Atlas. The empowered Weapons were needed for a sacrificial ceremony at the Altar of the Cosmos, wherein after the Helmet and Mace would be laid with the sacrifice in the pool, and the Sword would be used to kill the sacrifice and fulfill the trial. Eventually, the Super-Ancients would pass on some of their knowledge to the group of humans that would become known as the Four Legendary Kingdoms; among the things they shared were the Immortal Weapons, and their importance in the fourth trial for humanity. The Four Kingdoms split the Weapons between them, with the Kingdom of Sea taking the Mace. Over the millennia, the Mace, wielded by the Kings of the Kingdom of Sea during the course of conflicts, earned a footnote in many tales and myths, most notably Poseidon. The Mace was soon known as the Trident of the Sealords, despite its form of a mace. After Poseidon's death, the "Trident" was laid to rest with its last user within his tomb, however, the tomb's location became lost to all, and the Mace with it. The Three Secret Cities A few days after the conclusion of the Third Trial, the mission to begin the Trial of the Cities began in earnest. After the current King of Land, Orlando Compton-Jones, claimed the Sword of the Rock and the Helmet of Hades from Anthony DeSaxe's vault at Saxony Tower,he questioned his allies as to the Trident's location. Orlando was dismayed when both Cardinal Ricardo Mendoza and Sunil Malik noted that while Poseidon's tomb was unknown, it was likely near Atlas, and Orlando set Malik the task of locating the long-long Trident before they set out. After Orlando arrived at Thule and prematurely initiated the trial by implanting the Sword in the altar, the King of Land set about seeing how Malik was progressing with his search for the Mace. After some research, Jack West Jr narrowed down the location of Poseidon's tomb to Santorini, and he and Aloysius Knight soon found it. However, as they came across the dust-covered Trident of the Sealords (which Knight initially mistook for a carving of the Weapon) they were confronted by Malik and his men. However, when one of Malik's men grabbed the Mace, it set off a trap which threatened to trap them and the Weapon in solidified liquid stone. Knight managed to snatch the Mace off of Malik's henchman, and then he and Jack were able to escape the tomb unscathed. Jack's team proceeded to Atlas, Thule and Ra with the intention of backing Orlando's people up in case they needed the help, or in Jack and Knight's case, empower the Weapon themselves. Upon landing at Hardin "Sphinx" Lancaster's mansion over Atlas's entrance, however, Jack was blackmailed by Sphinx threatening Lily West's life into taking the Mace and empowering it on his behalf. As he and Knight found themselves in the sunken city of Atlas, they came across the Bronze Guardians around the ancient city. As one of them lashed out at Knight, Jack realised that the Weapons were the key to getting past the Guardians, and so used the Mace to command the Guardians around them to stop. As he and Knight swam up to the hourglass-shaped city, Jack opted to confront the Silver Guardians with the Mace should the trial require them being overcome, and moved unhindered by the Guardians towards Atlas's vault. Jack proceeded to add the blue gem to the indentation in between the Weapon's blades, empowering it for the final ceremony. After Sphinx sent a submersible drone down to collect the empowered Mace, the Trismagi cut off the air in Jack and Knight's scuba tanks, and, with the trial at Atlas completed, the Trismagi took Lily and the Trident of the Sealords away. As the Kings of the Four Kingdoms gathered at the Rock of Gibraltar for the sacrificial ceremony to finish the Trial of the Cities, Sphinx arrived with the Mace. Setting the stone tablet in the sacrificial pool and closing Lily inside with the empowered Mace and Helmet, Sphinx proceeded to complete the Trial as the Sagittarius A-star's radio waves hit the Earth and stabbed Lily in the heart with the Sword. With the Oracle's death, the Trial of the Cities was successfully completed, and before the group departed, someone tossed a pill of greystone powder into the pool, solidifying the Mace and the other Weapons within. Trivia *The Trident of the Sealords is partially based on the trident wielded by Poseidon in various Greek myths, albeit modified to be a mace mistaken for a trident. Category:Object Category:Immortal Weapons Category:The Three Secret Cities